


Flower Scented Bone

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AND ITS SO FUCKING DARK, Dead Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Flowey is an asshole, Gen, I WROTE THIS FOR SCHOOL LMAO, Kinda, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Sans (Undertale), Possession, RIP, Sad Ending, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, evil flowey, flowey possession au, holy fuck i wrote this for SCHOOL, jerk flowey, just in one small part, may as well tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Flowey tries out a new game with his favorite toys.He has a lot of fun.They do not.
Relationships: Flowey & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Flower Scented Bone

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got to write fucking fanfiction for an english grade
> 
> THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE YALL
> 
> also flowey may or may not come off as rapey in this??? i didn't want to use the archive warning, cause nothing BAD BAD happens, but still. "vines slithering down the length of sans' arm" is something that may be bothersome. it wasn't my INTENTION for him to be like that, but oh well.
> 
> i hope my teacher doesn't call my mom or something lmao that would be an awkward convo
> 
> "so your teacher called me and told me that you wrote about a sadistic flower torturing a pair of skeletons, and you laughed while writing it?"
> 
> "yes."
> 
> "..."

Sans didn’t know what brought him into this situation.

One minute, he’s sleeping at his sentry station in Snowdin Forest, when a clump of snow falls on top of him. Of course, being a sentry, it’s his job to check on what may have caused the snow to fall. He expected it would just be a kid messing around.

What he didn’t expect, was for it to be the one yellow flower who had tormented him for 15 years. It was technically only a week, but time loops complicate things like that.

“what are you doing here, flowey?” Sans spat in an annoyed tone.

Flowey bounced on his stem, still having that manic grin plastered on his face, “What? Am I not allowed to visit my favorite smiley trashbag?”

Sans was used to the nickname by now, so it didn’t phase him. He stood his ground, attempting and failing to look unbothered by the others' presence. He was shaking in his boots, or rather, fuzzy pink slippers.

“My, aren’t you terrified! I wonder if your bones would rattle louder if I shook you like a maraca…” Flowey tilted his head, and poked Sans’ shoulder with a leaf.

He didn’t feel like finding out the answer to that. Sans tried to step back from the psychotic flower, only to trip on one of his vines, landing flat on his back.

“Oops! My bad. Here _friend _, let me help you up!” Flowey said in a sickeningly sweet voice.__

__Before Sans could protest, a vine wrapped itself around his left wrist, yanking him upright, almost pulling his arm from its socket._ _

__“easy there _bud_. i’m fragile.” Sans glared up, and wiggled his arm to no avail._ _

__“Yes yes, so your idiot brother has told me. Multiple times.” The flower rolled his eyes._ _

__“hey now, my brother’s not an idiot.” The skeleton argued, quick to defend Papyrus._ _

__“He keeps saying the same things to me! It gets annoying after a while.” He whined childishly._ _

__“well, if you want some new dialog out of him, maybe let time progress a little? might make something new happen, i dunno.” Sans said sarcastically, not catching his awful wording in time._ _

__“Make something new happen, you say? Hm...what’s something I haven’t done yet?” Flowey thought for a moment, “Oh...I wonder what he would say if someone he loved _murdered him?”__ _

__It was in that exact moment, that Sans knew he’d made a huge mistake._ _

__“w-wait, what?! no no no, you- you can’t do that!” He struggled harder against the vines, desperately trying to flee._ _

__“Aww, aren’t you adorable! Of course I can, you silly goose!” Flowey leaned in, almost pressing his face against Sans’ “After all, you’re not the one in control here.” His face morphed into something demonic._ _

__Sans sat there frozen in fear, and Flowey used that to his advantage. His vines slithered down the length of Sans’ left arm, poking against his shoulder. Sans flinched violently, and summoned his blue magic to grab at Flowey’s soul...only to remember that the flower didn’t have a soul. What part of “soulless being” didn’t he remember?_ _

__“Nice try, but I don’t have a soul, idiot.” Flowey giggled._ _

__“stop, stop please. please just _stop!_ ” Sans shouted, attempting to attack Flowey with a flurry of bone attacks, only for them to fizzle out. He was too low on magic to even summon the weakest attacks. _ _

__Flowey obviously didn’t listen. Any resistance would be useless at this point. God, why had he been so stupid? He should’ve teleported away the minute he saw the crazy golden flower!_ _

__More vines creeped around his bones, curling around his ribs, legs, arms, neck, and even around his soul. Sans had stopped begging by now. What would be the point?_ _

__“Now, how do you drive this thing?” Flowey asked himself, probably not looking for a verbal answer._ _

__Flowey’s vines pulled and scratched at Sans’ bones, thankfully lacking true intent to hurt him, otherwise he’d be dead by now. Although, at the moment, Sans wished for death. At least then he wouldn’t have these disgusting vines all around him. Perhaps if he had been smarter, he could’ve avoided this altogether._ _

__Eventually, Flowey figured out how to move Sans as though he were a puppet. It took a while, but now he was walking around, albeit clumsily, but he was moving. Planting one foot in front of the other, Flowey piloted Sans in the direction of Papyrus’ sentry station._ _

__Sans feebly attempted to struggle against the flower’s hold, but to no avail. He’d made a mistake, and he was going to pay for it._ _

__The walk really wasn’t that long, only about 3 minutes, but to Sans, it was the longest 3 minutes of his life. Even longer than when he was trapped in that godforsaken Judgment Hall fighting off Flowey to protect the king._ _

__Eventually, Flowey and Sans arrived at Papyrus’ station, where the tall skeleton was standing perfectly still next to a tree, scouring the treeline for any threats. Unfortunately, he didn’t think to look behind him, where Sans and Flowey were silently creeping up on him._ _

__Sans was crying the entire walk, but now, he was full blown sobbing, only muffled by the leaf pressed against his mouth. He tried to scream as Flowey forced him to summon a Gaster Blaster, and fire a beam of raw magic at his brother. His sunshine. The only person in the world that he still cares for._ _

__Papyrus yelped as the beam hit him, knocking him face first into the snow. He whipped around, only to see his older brother covered in vines, a familiar golden flower sticking out from his right eye socket._ _

__“Brother?! What in the angel's name happened to you?!” Papyrus cried, concerned for Sans’ low HP._ _

__“p-paps, you g-gotta run bro…” Sans’ voice was distorted and shaky, almost sounding like Flowey at some parts._ _

__“Yeah Papyrus, _run!_ ” Flowey teased._ _

__A flurry of bone attacks were summoned, and aimed at Papyrus, who just barely managed to roll out of the way._ _

__“Sans, it’s going to be okay!” He attempted to calm his brother, but it didn’t seem to work._ _

__“paps, go! w-what are you doing?!” Sans begged for his brother to run, to leave him behind, but he wouldn’t leave._ _

__After a long fight, Flowey had managed to deplete almost all of Papyrus’ HP, with Sans getting more and more frantic with each hit. Boy, this was exciting! He should really make Sans murder people more often. He’d have to test that out later._ _

__Papyrus was slumped against a tree, his red scarf tattered and full of holes, his armor covered in scratches, at least 3 broken bones, the damage was sickening._ _

__“Say bye bye Papyrus!” Flowey taunted, before summoning one last blaster to finish the job._ _

__“p-paps, i’m so s-sorry!” Sans cried, tears flowing down his face._ _

__“It’s alright Sans, I’ll be okay!” Papyrus was already turning to dust._ _

__The blaster fired, and Papyrus faded into nothing but a small clump of dust, his once long and flowing red scarf sitting on top._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i had a 3 page character limit and didn't feel like writing an ending for a03, so here you go, be sad.
> 
> cry for me scribbly. CRY.
> 
> ohno im turning into flowey-


End file.
